Information about prevention and treatment of neurogenic communication disorders will be provided to the general public through innovative programming that includes the production and distribution of fotonovelas, the creation and exhibition of photomurals, a poster competition, a video course, a lecture series for lay persons, summer camps for minority high school students, and a radio campaign. The proposed programs are designed for individuals ranging from 8 years of age to senescence. Because of the geographic location of the University of Arizona, special consideration will be given to providing information to individuals who are Hispanic or American Indian. Certain of the proposed programs extend previously established programs that were highly effective and popular with the general public, notably the use of the fotonovela for providing a health message to Hispanic individuals and the use of the photomural for educating teenagers about traumatic brain injury. Finally, Center personnel propose to continue to develop working relationships with national organizations related to neurogenic communication disorders in the sponsorship of conferences and the dissemination of health messages nationwide.